1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to currency dispensing machines, and particularly to mechanisms for securing components of currency dispensing machines.
2. Description of Background
Currency dispensing machines include automated banking machines and the like. The currency dispensing machines typically include one or more bill dispensers often located in a housing or cabinet. Often the bill dispenser is disposed on one or more sliding rails which allow for easy insertion of the bill dispenser into the cabinet and is held in place in the cabinet by one or more spring-loaded pins.
A bill presenter is a component of currency dispensing machine which guides currency from the currency dispensing machine and presents the currency into a cup for customer retrieval. The bill presenter assembly is mounted in the cabinet and includes a bill presenter gear which is configured and located to mesh with a drive gear on the bill dispenser when the bill dispenser is inserted into the cabinet via the sliding rails. Upon insertion, however, the drive gear and the bill presenter gear are misaligned, preventing the currency dispensing machine from functioning correctly. Further, the bill presenter may become dislodged during insertion of the bill dispenser due to collision between the drive gear and the bill presenter gear.